Random Leyna Drabbles
by AriDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: This all started when my friend demanded me to write a Leyna story. She gave me the topics of butterflies, zebras, tacos, fire, cookies, cake, and awkward. Please send me suggestions when the prompts run out.
1. Butterflies

"Aww… Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Leo begged.

Reyna sighed. What was wrong with her boyfriend? He was awesome and all, but, to be honest, he was a bit crazy.

"Fine, you can go chase the butterflies," she answered. "Just try not to make a fool of yourself, please?"

Leo laughed. "Me? Make a fool of myself? You must have me confused with some other incredibly hot and all around amazingly sexy guy," he teased.

Then he ran off and chased those butterflies. Watching him, Reyna almost laughed.

What was she going to do with him?


	2. Zebras

As Reyna watched, Leo ran across the street in his excitement to reach the zoo. When she caught up with him, he was waiting in the long ticket line. A little breathless, Reyna kissed him on the cheek and told him, "I told you we shouldn't have gone on a weekend. That's when everyone else wants to go."

"Oh, Reyna. Don't be such a downer," Leo suggested with a laugh. "We came here to have fun, remember?"

"Fun…" Reyna muttered to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had fun. Maybe with Jason, but she couldn't think of any specific time.

While she mused in her mind, they had slowly made their way to the front of the line. Once they got into the zoo, after 'ages' as Leo put it, he ran to the nearest exhibit, which just so happened to be the zebras.

"OH MY GODS! I WANT ONE!" Leo screamed, getting quite a few strange looks from passers-by. As Reyna looked embarrassed, Leo was plotting ways to steal his zebra. She had to drag him away, and it was only with the promise of a kiss and a stuffed zebra from the gift shop.


	3. Tacos

**Man, this took ****_way_**** too long to upload. I just kept getting distracted with other things, as a demigod will. The only way to make it up to all the loyal readers I have had so far is to post at least once a week, and so I shall. Enjoy another random Leyna drabble, this time about tacos (this should be fun).**

* * *

"But I don't _want_ any tacos, Leo!" Reyna's shouts could be heard all the way across camp.

Leo couldn't help but smile and stifle a laugh as he yelled, "TOO BAD! You are gonna eat these tacos I made you and you are gonna LOVE THEM!"

There was now a dangerous glint in Reyna's eyes, and anyone other than him would have backed down. But that was NOT how Leo Valdez rolled.

He was motionless for a moment, then in a sudden burst of movement, Leo managed to stuff a taco into Reyna's mouth. For a second, it looked like she was going to break her boyfriend's everything, but then she said, "Hey! This is pretty good! Thanks, Leo!"


	4. Fire

**Oh my gods! I am SO sorry that I took over a week to post this! I was just so busy that I didn't have time to write this. I just want to thank Chezzy123, fluddershy, Cccrrraaazzzyyy, ShimmeringDaisyFace, and William for the positive reviews. I'm sure you all want to read now, so I'll stop writing now.**

* * *

"LEO, STOP!" Reyna shrieked. The crazy psychopath was running around, setting things on fire, and laughing like a madman.

"I CAN'T! THE FIRE CONSUMES MY SOUL! I MUST SHARE THE WARMTH WITH EVERYONE ELSE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Leo yelled.

Reyna was starting to worry about her boyfriend. He _had_ to be the most ADHD demigod in the universe. Mental issues aside, if he didn't stop soon, Leo might burn down the whole camp.

_Actually_, Reyna thought,_ this probably _is _a mental issue._

Suddenly, Percy ran in. Reyna breathed out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank the gods you're here, Percy. Leo's going on a rampage," she quickly explained.

Percy choked back a laugh. "Another one? I'll get the bucket. On second thought…" He proceeded to summon a huge tidal wave that extinguished Leo. He then turned to Reyna, totally poker-faced, said "you're welcome", and walked away like nothing had happened.


	5. Cookies

**Okay, this took WAY too long too post, but I procrastinated long enough. Also, in my excuse, I was super stressed this week, and I also have Band Festival on Saturday and auditions for my school's version of American Idol on Wednesday, so I'll be busy as Hades preparing for them this week. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and yes, Chezzy123, you were that friend. I BLAME YOU IF EVERYONE ELSE HATES ME! Have fun reading!**

* * *

"Percy, what are you doing?" Reyna asked.

"I'm making cookies!"

"Why are they blue?"

"Why aren't yours?" Percy challenged.

"I… don't know."

Reyna admired Percy's logic. It was probably the first and last time she would ever think or say that.

"Well, as good of a question as that was, you still have yet to answer mine," Reyna pressed.

Percy sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to reveal one of my secrets to you, a girl I hardly know, but I shall if I must. Here it goes: When I still lived with my step-dad Gabe, he said there was no such thing as blue food. He and my mom had a fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. Ever since, my mom has gone out of her way to make everything I eat blue. I've been eating blue food since I was, like, five."

Sometime during Percy's lengthy explanation, Leo had snuck into the kitchen, and was quietly creeping over to the cooled cookies.

Just as he snatched one and was about to put it into his mouth, Percy suddenly spun around and yelled, "LEO! What are you doing?"

"COOKIES!" was Leo's reply.

"LEO! Give me back my cookies!" Percy screamed.

"NEVER!"

Leo proceeded to steal as many cookies as his arms could carry, then ran away yelling, "COOKIES!"

Reyna proceeded to help a very disgruntled Percy bake more cookies.

But not before locking the door.

* * *

**Okay, this isn't exactly a Leyna story, but it has Leo and Reyna in it... It was all I could think to write.**


	6. Cake

**Oh gods. I feel so horrible. All of you must hate me now, because I haven't uploaded in about a month. Somehow, i actually got about four new followers, and if any of you are reading this, _how_ did you find me? I'm not being a stalker, I'm just genuinely curious. Also, I'm only posting this now because I swore on the River Styx that I would post before the weekend was over, and I really don't want to face a fate worse than death. So, kids, moral of the story, if you want to get anything done, swear on the River Styx.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Leo!" Reyna sing-songed.

Leo started. "How the _Hades_-"

Reyna grinned. "Annabeth told me."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, Rey. I was _going_ to say, 'How the _Hades_ do you expect us to celebrate without a cake?'"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "I _did_ get you a cake, silly. It's right…here!" She pulled a cake out from behind the door.

Written in icing, it had the words:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANCING QUEEN!**

Leo had an indescribable expression on his face.

"_Who_ told you about that?" he demanded.

"…Percy."

* * *

"You can dance, you can ji-hive, having the time of your life, ooh!"

Leo, shout up!"

"See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

"Leo!"

"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go…"

"LEO!"

"When they play the right music, getting' in the swing, you're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance…"

"Leo, we are fully prepared to break down this door!"

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen."

"THAT'S IT!"

The door flew open, revealing a sleeping Leo. Piper smacked him.

He jerked awake. "What was that for?!"

"You were singing," Frank grumbled. "It woke us up.

Leo's face turned red. "Not again…"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I sorta sleep-sing sometimes…"

Frank stifled a laugh.

"I'm _so_ going to use this as blackmail," Percy muttered as they left Leo.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Percy used this as blackmail, as he said he would, and he told you." Leo was trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Correct."

"And since he told you, that means I obviously didn't do what he wanted."

"Go on."

"But what I don't get is, why did he tell you?"

"Um, I'm guessing as blackmail?"

"I can see why you would think that, but he never told me to do anything."

"What?"

"There was no reason for him to blackmail me."

"Oh."

"PERCY!"


End file.
